


A Leap of Faith

by HWoodPecker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Other, University, fanfiction study, university project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWoodPecker/pseuds/HWoodPecker
Summary: The First Order can now be found on Batuu. The Resistance is fighting to gain back control and Vi Moradi has sent out a distress call. Naiya Kwynthest answers the call and is sent into the First Order District on a mission to gather intel.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Star Wars





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently finishing up my first semester in my Master degree in Interactive Digital Media and in my semester project I looked at The Sims 4 as a tool to create fanfiction. This short story is the product of this experiment and I hope to gather some feedback to bring with me to the oral exam. I used The Sims 4 Star Wars: Journey to Batuu as my main source and ended up doing a rewriting of the first playable mission.  
> I made a few rules for the story
> 
> 1\. must be between 500 and 1000 words  
> 2\. Must include canon characters
> 
> The Story includes Vi Moradi, Hondo Ohnaka (mentioned only), Kylo Ren and My OC Naiya Kwynthest.

_"This is Vi Moradi, and General Organa needs our help. Everyday systems get caught in the grip of the First Order, but the Resistance has not been defeated. We've settled on Batuu, a small planet at the edge of the Outer Rim. It's so remote the First Order hasn't even bothered with it. You've supported our cause—now we need you to join the fight. We need you to join us on Batuu. Stand with us against the First Order. Get ready recruits, it's time for you to join the party. And I'll see you at the edge of the galaxy."_

“I received your message.”

“good.”

“I’m ready to take a stand.”

“and we can count on you?”

“yes.”

“How can I be sure?”

“I’ve been working with Hondo Ohnaka for some time. Rumour has it you know each other quite well.”

“We do.”

“good. Then let’s get to it.”

“first. I need to make sure myself. I have a smaller mission and I want you to tag along”

“fine. What does this mission entail?”

“just a small undercover mission. The First Order is camping out on the other side of Batuu and I need you to survey their district and report back to me with any information you gather.”

“okay.”

The first order district was overrun with Storm Troopers, but they didn’t seem to care. Naiya could pass as any other citizen and the locals didn’t bother the first order, they had another mission, they were looking for the Resistance encampment. Naiya placed herself at in the shadows of the droid depot, a perfect spot to gather intel from bypassing storm troopers and she was able to overlook the supply crates as well.

“There are talks amongst the scoundrels, that the encampment is deep within the forests of Batuu but we are yet to gather any evidence proving this rumour my Lord.”

Naiya glanced in the general direction of the voice. A higher ranked individual, probably a lieutenant was talking to a hooded man, Kylo Ren no doubt. Naiya had heard about Kylo Ren but this was her first time actually seeing him. Dressed in a black cloak, with a characteristic helmet, effectively giving him away. He was not trying to blend in.

“I do not care! I need results!”

Kylo Ren clenched his fist and the lieutenant who was previously standing beside him was now floating above the ground grabbing at his throat. Naiya looked on as the lieutenant fell to the ground with a thud. He wasn’t dead, his heavy breathing could attest to that.

Back as Oga’s Cantina. Naiya sat down at the bar while waiting for the arrival of Vi Moradi. She needed a drink after her trip to the first order district.

“you look bombed.”

“I am. The first order doesn’t fuck around.”

“I bet. But I’m here to get information, not talk about your general mood.”

“I know.”

Vi Moradi sat down beside Naiya and ordered herself a drink, while Naiya relayed the information.


End file.
